


Quiet Time

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them likes the quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> For fic_promptly prompt: Eiji/Ankh, quiet time.

Neither of them likes the quiet. 

For Ankh, it's an eerie thing. Silence isn't comfort; it's something lurking in the shadows, waiting. It's the calm before the storm. For Eiji, it's too loud, instead. It's the moments when there's nothing to distract from his own thoughts and in the lack of other noises he starts to imagine he hears a girl crying. 

Quite survives in their attic room because it isn't. When there are two people, there's always something, even if it's just breathing or the click of Ankh opening the window or a rustle of sheets as Eiji tosses in his sleep. Sounds of someone else simply existing. Not tragedy. Not betrayal.

Someday it may be both, and that thought weighs on them as much as the silence. But for now, they can each take that small comfort in the other's presence. It's the little things that keep them sane.


End file.
